1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to materials of packing and the packing made from the materials, and more particularly, it relates to the materials used in a packing which can maintain a good sealing ability for a long time, even when it is used under a high temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exhaust system of a car comprises an exhaust pipe, a catalytic converter, a silencer and such. Further, since the condition of regulation of exhaust gas is getting severe in these days, catalytic converters are starting to be equipped with exhaust systems of motorcycle with four cycle engines.
Within such exhaust systems of automobiles, there is packing (a gasket) installed at a connecting portion of an exhaust pipe and a catalytic converter, i.e., in between a flange set on an end portion of the exhaust pipe and a flange set on an end portion of the catalytic converter, for preventing exhaust to leak out. As for such packing, for example, there is packing which is constructed by cylindrically pressure forming powder or sheet body of expansive graphite.
With the above mentioned existing packing, however, was not preferable for setting on the connecting portion of an exhaust pipe and a catalytic converter. Normally, exhaust of about 400 to 850xc2x0 C. circulates at the connecting portion of an exhaust pipe and a catalytic converter. The expansive graphite when used under a relatively low temperature is outstanding conformability to the attaching material, self lubricating ability and chemical resistace. However, the expansive graphite also has a defect that it can easily be oxygenated and sublimated in an atmosphere of high temperature of about 400 to 850xc2x0 C. Therefore, packing made only from expansive graphite was problematic that it lowered its sealing ability if it was used in a condition wherein it was exposed to a fluid of high temperature, because applied relaxation occurred within relatively a short period of time.
Further, due to exhaust system which was continuously vibrating by pulse of exhaust and such, packing made only from expansive graphite had a problem that its sealing ability got lowered within relatively a short period of time. Since a portion around the surface of packing made from expansive graphite had a structure wherein graphite was laminated in a direction of the thickness of packing, the surface layer of packing was easily peeled off when vibration was transmitted to packing. When peeling of the surface layer started, space was formed between a flange set on the end portion of a exhaust pipe and packing or between a flange set on the end portion of a catalytic converter and packing, and exhaust of high temperature came into the space, thus, peeling was quickly promoted even more. In such case, the fluid of high temperature leaked out through the space formed between the flange and packing, therefore, sealing ability could not be maintained.
Moreover, the function of packing used in an exhaust system is to reduce the vibration in each portions of exhaust system which vibrates by the pulse of exhaust. With the above mentioned packing, the vibration could be reduced by the elasticity thereof at the beginning stage of usage. However, as mentioned previously, the packing might be oxygenated or sublimated, or due to peeling occurred on the surface of the packing and space created between the packing and attaching material thereto, the elasticity of the packing could not work efficiently and thus, the vibration in exhaust system could not be lowered. In this case, big vibrating noise is arose from the portions of exhaust system, transmitting the vibration to the driver""s seat and causing an unpleasant drive.
As for portions which are exposed to fluid of high temperature of over 400xc2x0 C., other than the above mentioned exhaust system of automobiles, there are, for example, shaft seal portion of fluid machine of each type which works with fluid of high temperature. At this shaft seal portion, the above mentioned packing made only from expansive graphite was mainly used hitherto. Thus, there was a problem that it was necessary to replace the packing frequently due to lowering of sealing ability of the packing within a short period of time.
The present invention has invented under such actual circumstances, and aims to offer the materials used in a packing which can maintain a good sealing ability for a long time, even when it is used under a high temperature. Additionally, more concretely speaking, the packing mentioned here, for example, indicates seal rings, ring joints, seal washers, spacer rings, seal for absorbing vibration and such which are used under a high temperature.
The present invention as set forth in claim 1 is a packing material wherein one or a plurality of hard metal wire and one or a plurality of soft metal wire are tied up or twisted in a bundle to construct a weft material wherein the ratio of the number of the former to the number of the later is 1:1-0.3, the weft material is put in weft knit processing such as plain stitch, rib stitch, pearl stitch, welt stitch, half cardigan, full cardigan, plating stitch and inter-lock stitch, and Brinell hardness of said hard metal wire is 90-240 (Kg/mm2) and Brinell hardness of said soft metal is 40-55 (Kg/mm2), wherein said hard metal wire is constructed from stainless carbide cast iron comprising iron (Fe) as a main component and each of the following as necessary components by weight %; C: 0.6-4.0%, V: 4-15%, Cr: 13-30%, Ni: 4-15%, Si: 0.2-4.5%, Mn: 0.2-1.5%, P: 0.01-0.15%, S: 0.01-0.05% and within such organization, mainly covalent bonded spheroidal or granular carbide of V-C system is crystallized, and the soft metal wire is constructed from either one of copper, copper alloy, aluminum or aluminum alloy.
The present invention as set forth in claim 2 is a packing material wherein one or a plurality of hard metal wire and one or a plurality of soft metal wire are tied up or twisted in a bundle to construct a warp material wherein the ratio of the number of the former to the number of the later is 1:1-0.3, warp material is put in warp knit processing such as single tricot stitch, single atlas stitch, plain code stitch, double tricot stitch, lace stitch, Milanese stitch and raschel stitch, Brinell hardness of said hard metal wire is 90-240 (Kg/mm2), and Brinell hardness of said soft metal is 40-55 (Kg/mm2), wherein said hard metal wire is constructed from stainless carbide cast iron comprising iron (Fe) as a main component and each of the following as necessary components by weight %; C: 0.6-4.0%, V: 4-15%, Cr: 13-30%, Ni: 4-15%, Si: 0.2-4.5%, Mn: 0.2-1.5%, P: 0.01-0.15%, S: 0.01-0.05% and within such organization, mainly covalent bonded spheroidal or granular carbide of V-C system is crystallized, and the soft metal wire is constructed from either one of copper, copper alloy, aluminum or aluminum alloy.
The present invention as set forth in claim 3 is a packing material wherein one or a plurality of hard metal wire and one or a plurality of soft metal wire are tied up or twisted in a bundle to construct a weft material and a warp material wherein the ratio of the number of the former to the number of the later is 1:1-0.3, a plurality of each of the warp material and the warp material are prepared and put in knit processing such as single weave combination weave, gauze and leno weave, figured weave, and Brinell hardness of said hard metal wire is 90-240 (Kg/mm2) and Brinell hardness of said soft metal is 40-55 (Kg/mm2), wherein said hard metal wire is constructed from stainless carbide cast iron comprising iron (Fe) as a main component and each of the following as necessary components by weight %; C: 0.6-4.0%, V: 4-15%, Cr: 13-30%, Ni: 4-15%, Si: 0.2-4.5%, Mn: 0.2-1.5%, P: 0.01-0.15%, S: 0.01-0.05% and within such organization, mainly covalent bonded spheroidal or granular carbide of V-C system is crystallized, and the soft metal wire is constructed from either one of copper, copper alloy, aluminum or aluminum alloy.
The present invention as set forth in claim 4 is a packing material wherein after one or a plurality of hard metal wire and one or a plurality of soft metal wire are curled or formed into a coil-shape, these hard metal wire and soft metal wire are twisted each other with the ratio of the number of the former to the number of the later being 1:1-0.3, Brinell hardness of said hard metal wire is 90-240 (Kg/mm2), and Brinell hardness of said soft metal is 40-55 (Kg/mm2), wherein said hard metal wire is constructed from stainless carbide cast iron comprising iron (Fe) as a main component and each of the following as necessary components by weight %; C: 0.6-4.0%, V: 4-15%, Cr: 13-30%, Ni: 4-15%, Si: 0.2-4.5%, Mn: 0.2-1.5%, P: 0.01-0.15%, S: 0.01-0.05% and within such organization, mainly covalent bonded spheroidal or granular carbide of V-C system is crystallized, and the soft metal wire is constructed from either one of copper, copper alloy, aluminum or aluminum alloy.
The present invention as set forth in claims 5 to 7 is a packing material set forth in either one of the claims 1 to 3, wherein a metallic powder layer comprising at least one kind selected from copper powder, copper alloy powder, carbon steel powder, nickel powder and nickel alloy powder is uniformly set on one surface side thereof and an expansive graphite layer is uniformly set on the other surface side thereof.
The present invention as set forth in claim 8 is a packing material wherein the packing material set forth in the claim 4 is formed into a sheet-shape of which one surface side is uniformly set with at least one kind selected from copper, copper alloy, carbon steel, nickel and nickel alloy, and of which other surface side is uniformly set with an expansive graphite layer.
The present invention as set forth in claims 9 to 11 is a packing material in a cylindrical body comprised of the packing material set forth in either one of the claims 1 to 3, wherein a blinding material which is either strip-shape, flocculent shape or nonwoven fabric-like shape and is comprised of at least one kind selected from copper, copper alloy, carbon steel, nickel and nickel alloy, is inserted.
The present invention as set forth in claim 12 is a packing material wherein the packing material set forth in the claim 4 is formed into a cylindrical shape wherein a blinding material which is either strip-shape, flocculent shape or nonwoven fabric-like shape and is comprised of at least one kind selected from copper, copper alloy, carbon steel, nickel and nickel alloy, is inserted.
The present invention as set forth in claims 13 to 16 is a packing material wherein the packing material set forth in either one of the claims 1 to 4 is applied with a nitriding.
The present invention set forth in claims 17 to 20 is a packing material wherein the surfaces of said hard metal wire and said soft metal wire of the packing material set forth in either one of the claims 1 to 4 are applied with either copper or nickel plating.
The present invention set forth in claims 21 to 23 is a packing material wherein the packing material set forth in the claim 4 is formed into a strip-shape wherein a rolled body which is cylindrically rolled with this strip-shaped packing material is pressure formed in a shaft direction.
The present invention as set forth in claim 24 is a packing material wherein the packing material set forth in the claim 4 is formed into a cylindrical shape and then this cylindrical shaped packing material is pressure formed in a shaft direction thereof.
The present invention as set forth in claims 25 to 28 is a packing wherein the packing material set forth in either one of the claims 1 to 4 is pressure formed into a platen shape and then is cut into a desired shape having a centre bore.
The present invention as set forth in claims 29 to 32 is a packing wherein the packing material set forth in either one of the claims 9 to 12 is flattened in a radial direction and a rolled body which is cylindrically rolled with said packing material is pressure formed in a shaft direction thereof.
The present invention set forth in claims 33 to 44 is a packing wherein the surfaces of the packing set forth in either one of the claims 21 to 32 are applied with either copper or nickel plating.